


Break

by RoseNiji



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Fever, French Kissing, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/pseuds/RoseNiji
Summary: I'm sorry, this idea just came out of nowhereSome smut about TamaSou when Tamaki is sick~Please enjoy and forgive me for any mistakes~





	Break

"Sogo-kun! Can you face this way?"

"Yes"

It was another work day for Mezzo" and they were having a photo shoot for a magazine at the moment. It seemed like the president of that magazine was a fan of Mezzo himself; thus, the duo were scouted.

Sogo turned his head as directed, and the camera flashed. He was wearing a loose violet shirt with a few buttons opened and trousers. He was sitting across a sofa, holding one knee to his chest and resting his chin on it. 

"Sogo-kun! Be more attractive!"

_Ugh..this is kinda embarrassing..._

Sogo has been made to pose seductively for a while, which he was still not used to. However, it was a professional's responsibility. Sogo thought for a moment about how to make a more dreamy face.

"Hmm...like this?" He softly pressed his cheek to his knee and smiled. It was a gentle but mischievous one, his eyes glowed beautifully under the studio's lights.

"Kyaaah~ Yes! Yes! That is perfect!" The cameraman let out a shriek as he pressed his camera continuously. "Good job, Sogo-kun~ Tamaki-kun~ Can you join him next?" Satisfied with the photos, the cameraman called out to Tamaki, who was sitting on a chair, his head hung down. Though being called, Tamaki didn't move an inch.

"Tamaki-kun! Are you listening to me?" The cameraman was starting to get impatient. To prevent things getting worse, Sogo stood up from his place and walked towards Tamaki. His bare feet felt cold against the floor as he came closer to the boy.

"Tamaki-kun? It's your turn to shoot" Sogo gently shook his shoulder and Tamaki slowly opened his eyes at the contact.

"Sou...chan...?" Tamaki's eyes were still half-lid as he spoke. His voice was a little strained too, but Sogo thought it was because the boy had just woken up, so he didn't mind.

"Good morning, Tamaki-kun. Come on, before he get mad at us" Sogo took Tamaki's hand and pulled him up. Tamaki's footsteps was quite unstable when he was dragged to the sofa by the elder. Sogo didn't notice the unusual rise in heat of Tamaki's hand either.

Tamaki slumped down onto the sofa almost immediately after he reached it, followed by Sogo. Tamaki's outfit was similar to Sogo's, only his shirt was blue and all of the buttons was opened, revealing his fine abs. Sogo's amethyst eyes accidentally met the younger's body and his cheeks flushed up as he quickly adverted his gaze away from that dangerous scene.

"Sogo-kun! Tamaki-kun! Let's start the shooting"

"Yes" Sogo nodded.

The shooting went on quite smoothly. Sogo, however, couldn't shake off the feeling that somthing was off about Tamaki. It wasn't like the boy didn't do his job well, but it was more like he couldn't focus. "Tamaki-kun, are you alrigh—"

"Tamaki-kun~ Can you crawl on top of Sogo-kun?"

 _...Eh?_

Sogo thought he was hearing things.

"Okay..." Tamaki's answer was barely louder than a whisper. He positioned himself and leaned closer to Sogo.

"T-Tamaki-kun w-wait..." Sogo's heart beated faster and faster every seconds Tamaki got closer. He instinctively draw back but Tamaki was faster, ending up laying on his elbows beneath the boy, trapped between his hands. Sogo's hear beated furiously and heat rushed to his head at how close Tamaki was, he could feel the highschool student's hot breath on his neck.

_C-Calm down...this is for the shoot...the shoot...Yes he is doing this because of work...!_

Sogo repeated his mantra, telling this was only for work to calm his poor heart. The camera flashed and the cameraman's complimented, but all the white-haired man could hear was his own heartbeat as Tamaki's glowing blue orbs bored deeply into his. Ahh...Sogo wished he could find a hole and hid his flushed face in there.

"Tamaki-kun! Could you please change your pose—?"

Before the cameraman finished though, Sogo felt Tamaki's weight on his body, as he leaned in closer, so close that their chest collided and Tamaki's lips was pressed onto Sogo's exposed collarbone. The contact drove Sogo's endurance to its peak, deep blush crept onto his face.

"T-T-T-Tamaki-k-kun...!" The pose was too much for Sogo to keep his composure and his voice started shaking uncontrollably. 

"YES! YESS! THAT'S IT!" The cameraman and other staffs cheered, since they thought this was for fan service. Tamaki's body, however, kept pressing closer to Sogo's, making him uncomfortable.

"T-Tamaki-kun...! Y-You're too close—" Sogo put his hand on Tamaki's chest, trying to push him away, only was surprised to notice how hot it was. Tamaki's breath also became rougher, sweats broke out from his forehead. His eyes were half-lid, his gaze felt so distant. Just then, Tamaki completely collasped onto Sogo.

"Tamaki-kun!" Sogo got panicked, he quickly pushed the boy up and support his heated body with his own, despite the weight. He put his hand on Tamaki's forehead, and it was on fire. "Tamaki-kun! He is having a high fever!"

"Sou...chan..." Tamaki thought he heard Sogo's voice and footsteps around him before his consciousness slipped away. 

Everything went black for Tamaki.

 

———

 

"Mmrn..." Tamaki let out a low groan. His eyes slowly opened and squinted at the sudden brightess. After a while, his sense came to and the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar ceiling. Tamaki glanced around, noticing Sogo was sitting next to the bed he was lying on, resting his head on it and sleeping. 

"Sou...chan..." Tamaki softly called the elder, making him twitch and slowly open his eyes. Sogo rubbed his eye sheepishly, but he was completely awake when he saw Tamaki.

"Tamaki-kun! Are you alright? Do you feel better now?" Sogo immediately got closer to Tamaki with a worried face. "Sou-chan...don't ask too many things at the same time...my head hurts.." He frowned.

"S-Sorry..." Sogo restrained himself a little bit as he sat on the edge of the bed, but still feeling worried.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Do you remember, Tamaki-kun? We're shooting when you suddenly had a very high fever and passed out, so we immediately took you to a nearby hospital"

"I see... Hey Sou-chan...about the shooting..."

"Ah. They've gotten the pictures they wanted, so you don't have to worry"

Tamaki looked at Sogo's eyes, which have been avoiding his for a while. "Sou-chan—"

When Tamaki was about to call out to Sogo, they heard a knock on the door, soon followed by Tsumugi's voice.

"It's me, Tsumugi, can I come in?"

"Sure, Tsumugi-san"

The door opened and Tsumugi walked in, behind her was Yamato.

"Yo Tama"

"Yama-san...Manager..."

"Tamaki-san! I'm glad to see you've awaken. How do you feel?" Tsumugi asked worriedly.

"Still a lil' tired..."

"I see...I've cleared your schedule for the next few days so you should take a break, Tamaki-san. Oh! And the doctor said you can go home now"

"You'd better thanks Manager for this, Yama. She's been very worried and...making quite a fuss receiving a call from Sogo, telling that you had passed out"

"Y-Yamato-san...!" Tsumugi's face flushed up when Yamato elbowed her, recalling the event. "Mmn thanks Manager" Tamaki grinned. "I-It's my duty to take care of you. Anyways, please collect your things, Tamaki-san. We'll leave when you're ready"

Tamaki nodded and waved at the two when they left. Silence returned to the room. Tamaki was the first one to break the awkward atmosphere though.

"Sou-chan—"

"Please get ready while I'm collecting your things, Tamaki-kun"

"....."

Sogo turned away and put Tamaki's belongings into his bag. Tamaki silently stared at the elder, uneasiness bubbled up in his chest. But he didn't say anything, just got dressed and followed Sogo and left the hospital.

 

———

 

"Hahhhh" On arrival at his room in the dorm, Tamaki plunged into his messy bed, hugging his King Pudding pillow. 

"Tamaki-kun, please change your clothes before going to sleep" Sogo scolded. "Yea yea...I'll do it later.." Tamaki buried his face into the pillow, too tired to raise his muscles.

"...I'll be leaving then" He sighed "Rest well, Tamaki-kun—"

"Sou-chan, wait" When Sogo was about to turn on his heels, Tamaki quickly grabbed his arm, making Sogo face his way. "Tamaki-kun?"

"Sou-chan, is there somthing on your mind?"

"...No. Why'd you think that?""

"Because you've been avoiding looking at me for the whole time and you wouldn't talk to me at all!"

"That's because I'm tired. You're exaggerating"

"No, I'm not! Sou-chan, I told you I'm stupid so I won't understand unless you tell me!" Tamaki almost raised his voice "Sou-chan...are you...upset?"

"....." Sogo remained silent.

"So you're mad at me..."

"I...need to go now. Good night Tamaki-kun—" Sogo tried to escape, but his attempt was prevented when Tamaki pulled his arm, making him lurching forwards and fell onto the blue-haired boy. "Tamaki-kun! What are you doing?!"

Sogo placed his hands on Tamaki's chest to push himself up; however, he was being held back by the boy's firm grip, despite his sickness. However, before Sogo could protest, his lips had already been occupied by Tamaki's soft ones. It was a short kiss, but enough to bring heat to Sogo's cheeks. 

The Mezzo" duo have been dating for months, although everyone in IDOLiSH7 knew about it, they kept their relationship a secret to the public. They've kissed many times, but Sogo's heart always raced whenever it happened.

"T-Tamaki-kun..."

"Sou-chan...tell me, please?" Tamaki stared into Sogo's eyes with a hint of sadness, which melt the elder's heart. "...Why didn't you tell me when you're not feeling well?"

"Huh?" Tamaki widened his eyes "Wait, THAT is why you're mad at me?"

"What about it?" Sogo frowned. "It's your fault, Sou-chan!" Tamaki raised his voice. "Why is it my fault now!?" Sogo also raised his voice.

"All you care about was work, work and work! You've been care about nothing but work!" Tamaki tightened his grip on Sogo's arms as he continued. "I..I couldn't say anything seeing you worked so hard like that! I've also tried my best to keep up, so that I won't be a bother to you! And yet you're blaming me!"

By the time he finished unleashing his frustration, Tamaki has been panting and his throat hurted, due to his already bad health condition. Sogo was, on the other hand, shocked and speechless, a wave of guitly washed over him. "Tamaki-kun...I..I'm sorry...I didn't notice..."

"Hmph! Sou-chan is an idiot!" Tamaki huffed and rolled to the side, hiding his face in the King Pudding pillow.

"Tamaki-kun?" Sogo gently shook Tamaki's shoulder, but the boy pain him no mind. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Tamaki-kun...I'll do anything"

".....Anything?" He whispered.

"Anything"

Tamaki finally rolled over, poking his eyes out of the pillow, glowing with curiosity and a hint of mischief. Sogo didn't see, however, the younger's smirk underneath it. "Then...Sou-chan, kiss me" The boy's request made Sogo blush hard, even his ears turned red. "H-Huh?! K-Kiss you?"

"Yes" Tamaki put the pillow to the side and laid on his back, closing his eyes "Sou-chan, I'm waiting"

They've kissed many times, but it was mostly Tamaki who started first, since Sogo was too embarrassed to do it. Therefore, Tamaki wouldn't let this chance slip, when he could see the elder's flustered face.

"O..Okay..." Sogo's face was as red as a tomato then, he slowly crawled towards Tamaki, positioning himself over the boy. He stared at Tamaki's beautiful features, especially his lips, where his own lips were about to meet. 

Sogo's face was inches away from Tamaki's, he could feel the latter's breath on his skin. He gulped and shut his eyes, ignoring his loud heartbeat and lowered his head, softly pressing his lips against Tamaki's. Sogo pulled away, but was stopped by Tamaki holding the back of his head.

"Sou-chan, more" Without warning, Tamaki pulled Sogo's head in and their lips overlapped. He kissed Sogo roughly, but deeply. He bit the elder's bottom lip, the pain made him gasp and Tamaki used that chance to slip his tongue inside Sogo's mouth. Tamaki's tongue explored its new territory and played with Sogo's, earning small muffled moans from him. With a satisfactory smile, Tamaki pulled away to take a breath, but he didn't give Sogo any time to rest as he crashed his lips onto Sogo's again and again, until their lips were swollen. Drool dripped from the corners of Sogo's mouth, leaving strings connecting their tongues as they broke the kiss. Both of them were huge blushing messes then. 

"Hahh...hahh...T..Tamaki-kun..." The white-haired man panted. He looked at the one who has just made a mess of him with half-lid, teary eyes. Looking at that kind of face, Tamaki flinched. He quickly clasped the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his expression. 

_Ah damn...this is not good_

He was getting _turned on_.

"Tamaki-kun...? What's wrong—?" Something hard poked Sogo's crotch as he was sitting on Tamaki's hip. His face burnt up with embarrassment the moment he realized what was going on with Tamaki. "Ta-Ta-Tamaki-kun...!" Sogo flustered, words stuck up in his throat. "Tch..." Tamaki clicked his tongue "...It's your fault for making that kind of face Sou-chan... _take responsibility_ "

_Take responsibility_

_Take responsibility_

_Take responsibility_

The words kept pounding inside Sogo's head as the world was spinning around him. He asked himself why the blue-haired boy was acting this way, was it because of his fever? Or was it something else...?

"Sou-chan..." Tamaki growled, he was getting impatient. The number of times they did it weren't many, mostly when Sogo was needy. They tried it out for the first time in the hotel where they stayed for work, and the other times was in either Sogo's or Tamaki's room when the other members were not around. 

"A-Alright..." Sogo made a quick kiss while taking off Tamaki's jacket and put it aside. His fingers ran down the boy's shirt, unbuttoning it along their way. In no time, the shirt was fully unbuttoned and Tamaki's broad chest was exposed, where Sogo couldn't tear his gaze away for the whole time at the studio. He gulped. "Hahh..." Sogo leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Tamaki's neck, nibbling on it before moving further down. Tamaki slightly twitched every time Sogo bit on his skin.

Sogo's gaze darted around and found Tamaki's pink buds. He gently ran his fingers across them before pinching down on them, earning a gasp from Tamaki. He massaged them between his thumb and index finger while his tongue worked its way further...further down, reaching his abdomen. "Ah...someone is impatient.." Sogo stopped playing with Tamaki's nipples and rubbed his cheek on the boy's bulge in his pants, which made him blush. He quickly took off the belt and pulled down the zipper, revealing Tamaki's brief wet by his precum. 

"Sou-chan...hurry up..." Above Sogo, he could hear Tamaki's hasten whisper and his rough breathing. He chuckled. The white-haired man quickly pulled down the pants and brief, letting Tamaki's erection spring freely. Tamaki softly groaned the moment it hit the cool air, the heat from his desire or his fever was making him uncomfortable. Sogo stared at the boy's size, his own erection in his pants twitched in response. He's always been wondering, how a highschool boy, could be that big. He was kind of envious, but the man didn't mind, since he _loved_ what it has always done to him.

Sogo placed his lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss, which made the boy shudder at the contact. Sogo rolled out his tongue, licking the shaft while rubbing the tip with his fingers. "Ah...S-Sou-chan...there..." Sogo didn't forget to check on Tamaki, he was relieved when he saw the satisfied look on the blue-haired boy's face. He gave the shaft one last lick before placing his lips on the tip again, taking it in. His tongue twirled around the tip, and he could hear more of Tamaki's moanings. That gave Sogo courage to slowly take it in deeper and deeper as he began to bob his head up and down. 

"A-Ah...more..! Sou-chan..!" Sogo speeded up, earning more moans from the boy. He reached his hand down towards the twitching bulge in his pants. He quickly undid his pants and put his hand inside the brief, touching himself. Sogo shuddered when he wrapped his fingers around his aroused cock, pumping up and down, matching his mouth's rhythm. Suddenly, he felt something grabbed his head and pushed him in, forcing Tamaki's dick deeper. "Mmn!" Tamaki's size made him a little uncomfortable but he managed to take the whole thing, he gagged as it reached the back of his throat. 

"Sou-chan..." Sogo glanced up and saw Tamaki was holding his head, panting heavily "I'm sorry..." That was the last thing Sogo heard before his head was forcefully pushed in and out. Sogo almost choked as tears pricks out at the corner of his eyes. The pain was driving him crazy as he pumped his hand on his cock faster. Sogo carefully not to graze his teeth against the boy, he wanted him to feel the best. Soon after that, Sogo felt a hot fluid burning his throat as it was pumped in. 

"G-Guh...hah...hah..." After Tamaki pulled it out, Sogo sat on the bed and clasped his hand over his throat, coughing, Tamaki's scent still lingered on his tongue. Colors drained from Tamaki's face seeing Sogo in that state "S-Sou-chan I'm sorry! I shouldn't have—" Before he could finished his sentence, Tamaki was pushed down against the bed, with Sogo on top. Somehow, the man has gotten rid of his bottoms, his erected dick was showed. "S-Sou-chan..."

"Ta..Tamaki-kun...Sorry...I can't..." Sogo's voice sounded a little weird. He seemed to have trouble with his breathing as he clutched his shirt tightly. "Sou-chan..." Understood what he wanted, Tamaki's hands reached out and grabbed Sogo's hip, making him shudder. Then his hands slowly moved behind, grasping the man's round ass in them. 

"Ah...! Wait..." Sogo stopped him, right when Tamaki's fingers found his twitching hole "You're sick...so let me do it this time..." The elder lurched towards the nightstand and opened the second drawer. As if he has known too well, he reached his hands to the deepest and took out a bottle of lube before moving back to the boy.

"Sou-chan..." Tamaki heard the bottle opened with a _click_ and saw Sogo poured it onto his hand. Throwing the lube to the side, Sogo positioned himself as he turn his slimmy hand behind his back, reaching his anus.

"Ah..!" The familiar sensation hit him, feeling cold on his hot skin. Having covered himself with the lube, Sogo pushed one of his fingers inside "Ahh!" He yelped. It wasn't the first time having a finger inside him, but doing himself made the man feel weird. Sogo tried to recall the way Tamaki did and he pushed in deeper. "Oh..ah...!" More moans escaped his lips as he was getting used to the pleasure. One finger, then two fingers, he began to scissoring his inside.

Tamaki hasn't moved his eyes away from the scene he was blessed with since the begining, not if he could anyways. His partner, his other half, the always-so-calm man, could make such an erotic face while playing with himself. Sogo's face was incredibly red, even his ears turned red at this point. His amethyst eyes were glowing under his half-lif eyelids, tears blurred the vision. Drools dripped from the corners of the man's mouth as his lips was slightly part, making seductive sounds and sending pleasant shivers down Tamaki's spine whenever he heard his name softly called between the gasps. 

Tamaki noticed how Sogo's member were twitching painfully between his trembling thighs, precum leaked out and dripped onto the boy's stomach. He reached out his hand and grabbed the length, making Sogo see stars. "T-Tamaki-ku—Ah!" Tamaki's swift move on the man's shaft with the pleasure coming from behind were enough to send him to cloud nines. The white-haired man collasped onto Tamaki's chest, burying his face in the crook of the boy's neck, whispering sweet noises into his ear. 

Sogo added the third finger, stretching his inside as much as it could, to prepare for a bigger thing later. He felt heat built up in his cock and soon after that, with a loud groan, he bit Tamaki's shoulder hard enough that it would form a bruise, and released into his hand. 

The blue-haired boy whined when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and something hot in his hand. Tamaki pulled back his hand which was covered with Sogo's scent; he smirked. He rolled his tongue on each finger, enjoying the bittersweetness in his mouth until the last drop. "Mmn...so sweet.." Tamaki leaned in and kissed Sogo, so that he could taste himself. Sogo has already pulled his fingers out, in place of them, Tamaki's erection poked against his entrance.

"Ah...Tamaki-kun.." Neither of them could hold back any longer. Sogo positioned himself again, his hand touched Tamaki's member, guiding it to his twitching entrance. "S-Sou-chan?!" The boy gasped, sensing a softness on his tip. "W-Wait..! The lube..!" 

"It's fine...I don't mind..." Sogo ignored the warning as he pushed his hip down, feeling his insides being stretched out and filled up. "Ahh!" Without any additional lube, and with Tamaki's size, Sogo let out a cry when the boy's cock tearing him apart. It was painful, but that only made the man turned on more as his cock stiffened. 

"S-Sou-chan, are you oka—" Tamaki was cut off when Sogo's lips overlapped his. Sogo wrapped around Tamaki tightly, as he gradually reached the deepest part. "I'm...I'm going to move now..." After a few seconds adjusting to the sensation, Sogo began to move his hip up and down, placing his hands on Tamaki's chest for support. It was his first time to ride Tamaki so his movement was quite clumsy at first, but he soon moved with a steady rhythm, matching his moaning.

Lying under the man, Tamaki watched as Sogo was bouncing on top of him. He clenched the sheets tightly, he was told not to move but Tamaki would never obey, wouldn't he?

He grabbed Sogo's arms and forcefully rolled him over, switching their positions with Tamaki was still inside Sogo. "Tamaki-kun! I told you not to mo—Umph!" Tamaki crashed his lips onto Sogo's, shutting him. Their teeth painfully collided but the didn't mind the pain as their tongues entwined. Tamaki pulled his lips away and moved the to Sogo's ear.

"Sou-chan...I want to make you feel good too..." He removed his shirt as the only remaining of his clothes while licking Sogo's earlobe and nibbling on it, making the man shiver. "Heh...your ear is so sensitive..." He breathed into Sogo's ear, and Sogo avoided his gaze to hide his flush. Sogo's cock was twitching impatiently. "T-Tamaki-kun...p-please..."

Tamaki chuckled "Ah, right...I forgot" Without warning, Tamaki thrusted into Sogo, earning a loud yelp from him. Tamaki was rough, his thrusts, like the way he danced, were wild and strong, sending electrifying waves throughout Sogo's body. "Ahh!" Sogo suddenly shouted, as Tamaki's dick hit a certain spot. "Oh, I found your sweet spot, Sou-chan~" He teasingly breathed into his ear as he angled himself and thrusted hard into Sogo's prostate. Sogo instinctively arched back, his spine was painfully straight due to the pleasure he was receiving. 

"T-Tamaki...Oh, Tamaki..! Tamaki-kun..!" 

Sogo gripped the pillow tightly, desperately calling his partner's name, over and over. His panting and moans filled the room, to Tamaki, it was music. With his beautiful voice, this was a melody Sogo would sing for Tamaki, and him only. "Fuck..." Tamaki cursed as Sogo's wall clenched tightly around his cock each time he hit his prostate. Sogo heard it, of course, but the pleasure was preventing him from thinking straight. He let it go, but the man would need to give him a lecture later—

"Ah!!" Sogo yelled when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Tamaki has leaned in and bit his neck hard, slightly drawing blood. He licked it and pressed his lips against Sogo's injury, sucking it. "W-Wait..! Not there...don't leave a bruise! I have work tomorrow..!" 

_Work_

Again, Tamaki frowned. "Tch..." He was displeased to hear that word. Sogo weakly used his hands, trying to push the blue-haired boy's head away. However, his wrists were suddenly yanked away, they were pinned against the sheets above his head, by Tamaki's large hand. "T-Tamaki-kun—!" His pleading was cut off when his prostate was roughly hit again, he really did see stars this time. 

Not letting any time to rest, Tamaki kept attacking the white-haired man with his intense strength. He leaned in and sucked his bite mark on Sogo's skin, again and again, until it was swollen. He moved his lips downwards, making butterfly kisses along the way. Once Tamaki found the elder's sweet spot, confirmed by his moan, he bit and sucked hard onto it while his free hand trailed down and teased Sogo's taut nipple in his fingers.

"Hah...ah..! T-Tamaki...Ah—!" With his hands being restrained and his whole body being roughly taken over, Sogo's mind slowly went blank. He didn't have any strength left to be bothered about the marks turning red on his pale skin anymore. "T-Tamaki-kun...please...h-harder..!" Tamaki smirked, seeing how Sogo's eyes glowed with lust as he was begging for more. He released the grip on Sogo's wrists and held the man's hip, pulling him in for a greater pleasure.

Both of them became huge moaning and blushing messes then. The President was right, their voices were very good together as they resonated, overlapped perfectly, creating their own melody. "Ah...Sou-chan...I-I can't hold back any longer..!" Tamaki was at his limit, and so was Sogo. The white-haired man, however, didn't have enough strength left to speak, his lips slightly moved.

_...Inside..._

With a few more thrusts, Tamaki grabbed the elder's hip tightly, almost painfully, letting out a low groan as he came inside. Sogo also moaned loudly feeling heat rushing in between his legs, white ribbons shooted onto his stomach as the second orgasm of the day hit him. Tamaki pulled his dick out and hovered over Sogo, who was panting heavily as his lungs desired for air. 

Suddenly, Sogo was flipped over. He was made to lie on his stomach, his aching ass was shown. "T..Tamaki-kun?" Before he could turn his head around and ask the boy who was holding his hip up what he was doing, a familiar stiffness was pressed against his skin. "Ta..Tamaki-kun...wait..! You need to rest...!" Tamaki leaned down and placed kisses along Sogo's spine, making him arch his back more. "...This is your fault, Sou-chan...so _take responsibility_ , 'kay?" Sogo took a glance at the boy, his devilish smirk was all he could remember before he was drowned in the pool of pleasure.

 

———

 

"Achoo!" 

Sogo reached for the tissue on the nightstand to wipe his nose, his body painfully ached in every angles as he rolled over. "...This is your fault, Tamaki-kun" He glared at the boy lying next to him, who was grinning mischievously. "It's your fault for being so lewd, Sou-chan~" Sogo blushed deeply "W-Where did you learn to say that—!?"

_Knock knock_

Just when Sogo was about to scold Tamaki, there were knockings on the door and entered Tsumugi, followed by Yamato.

"G-Good morning, Tamaki-san, Sogo-san. I'm here to check your temperatures" She quickly checked their temperatures "38,5...your fever is still high.." She sighed worriedly.

"Still..." Yamato hummed "I can't believe _someone_ also caught a cold after one night" He glanced at the duo who were lying on the same bed in Tamaki's room. By someone, he meant Sogo, of course.

"H-Haha...I-I guess I was being careless..." Sogo smiled awkwardly, trying to avoid Yamato's gaze. He felt heat rushed to his cheeks as memories of a wild night came back to him. 

"I-I have organized your schedules and Mezzo" is having an official break now, s-so you can rest for a few days!" Tsumugi said, she somehow avoided looking directly at the duo, which confused Sogo a little. 

"Tsumugi-san...are you okay? You look kind of red, did you perhaps catch our cold too?!" Sogo asked worriedly.

"N-No, I didn't!" She flustered "I-I'm sorry, I have works to do now! P-Please call me if you need something!" Having bowed to them, she quickly escaped the room, leaving Sogo blinked confusingly. "D-Did I do something wrong..?"

_Oh no...maybe I made a mistake in work and she got complaints from them...?!_

Sogo turned pale at the thought he might have been causing trouble for the manager. "Don't worry, you did nothing wrong so just take it easy and rest" Yamato reassured him but he still felt uneasy. "Alright .I need to go, too. Call Onii-san if you need anything, got it?" He turned on his heels and waved his hand.

"Oh right, one more thing..." Yamato was about to leave the room when he suddenly remembered something. "I don't mind you lovingly spending time for each other but...make sure to _voice down_ next time, okay? Look, you even bothered our Manager" He winked at them and left the room.

"Huh...? Voice down? What was that about—" Tamaki was confused but he immediately understood when he looked at Sogo, whose face turned red as a tomato. "Hehh...Sou-chan.." He stared at the man and gave him a knowing smirk.

"S-Shut up!" Reaching his limit, Sogo buried his face into the pillow, his voice muffled in it "...How can I face everyone now...?"

Tamaki chuckled and pulled the sobbing man into his arms, gently kissing his head "That's good. I don't need to tell them you're mine anymore, although..." He removed the scarf wrapped around Sogo's neck "...I want to show them these _marks_ I placed on you"

"T-Tamaki-kun!" A deeper blush crept onto Sogo's face as Tamaki leaned in and kissed on his bruise, caused by the boy and now was clearly visible, especially standing out on his pale skin. "You idiot..! Although I told you not to leave bruises..."

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you? Should I show them the other places I marked you too?" He glanced at the elder's body, up and down. Sogo let out a low groan and hid his face in Tamaki's chest. "You idiot...I hate you..."

"Hehe, I love you too, Sou-chan!"

Tamaki hugged Sogo tightly and despite the huge sigh, the elder snuggled up against the warmth, filling his nose with his favourite scent. Soon after that, they fell into a deep slumber in each other's arms, smiling happily.

 _I guess it's not bad falling sick, once in a while..._ \- They thought.


End file.
